Good Girls Go Bad
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: One night of fun at a Camp Out turns to a fight to the death. I used one of my own characters so please don't flag me for that. Please R&R. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

It was an ordinary boring day in the Seireitei. Chimpette and Snakey walked through the market and everywhere in hopes of finding something to do. Fortunate for them, Senbonzakura was walking their direction with a small piece of paper in his hand. Chimpette cocked an eyebrow at the samarai zanpakuto, "Whatcha readin'?"

Senbonzakura looked up and at them, "Oh, hello Chimpette, Snakey. I received this not too long ago. It was sent to all the captains and lieutenants. Apparently there will be a Camp Out tonight in the town square. You two as well as Lieutenant Abarai are invited. Are you two planning on attending?"

Chimpette shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really into that kinda stuff but I will probably be dragged or carried to the stupid thing. Renji and Snakey just LOVE making me go to something that would embarrass me in some way."

Snakey climbed on her back, "Yeah right, I mean it's not as if your crush will be there."

Chimpette punched the boy on the top of the head causing him to pass out as he hit the ground, "Well then, if you don't mind, we will be going home for a few hours of peace and quiet. See ya later, Senbonzakura."

Senbonzakura watched as they walked away and watched Chimpette as she carried the small boy in her arms. Byakuya walked up to his zanpakuto, "Senbonzakura, we must get ready for tonight's Camp Out."

Senbonzakura nodded and followed his master to the barracks to get ready.

~The Camp Out~

Chimpette, Snakey, Renji, Byakuya, and Senbonzakura walked to the town square to see everyone already standing there waiting. Yoruichi, Kuukaku, and Urahara were there chatting with each other as well as Soifon. Ukitake, Shunsui, and Unohana were talking to each other and the rest sort of just mingled with everyone.

Rangiku stood up getting everyone's attention, "Settle down everyone. Thank you all for coming. And a big thank you to Yoruichi Shihouin, Kuukaku Shiba, and Kisuke Urahara who were able to come this year. Let's get things going. The first thing to do is a game of truth or dare. The Shinigami will go first then the zanpakuto can go. I will lead us off and I choose...Captain. Truth or dare."

Toshiro looked at his lieutenant, "Truth."

She giggled, "Do you love someone?"

Hitsugaya smirked, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"Captain that's not fair."

Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake, ignoring Rangiku, "Ukitake, truth or dare."

Ukitake smiled widely, "Truth."

"Why do you always insist on giving me snacks?"

"I told you, because we both have 'shiro' in our names," Ukitake said. He then turned around, excited about playing, and looked at everyone, "Yoruichi, truth or dare."

Yoruichi smiled at the normally ill man, "I will go with dare Joshiro."

His smile widened, "I dare you to use your zanpakuto and demonstrate the power." Everyone turned their eyes to Yoruichi. The zanpakuto didn't much care because they all know each other, but looked at the chocolate-skinned woman anyway.

Yoruichi stood up then walked to the outside to a open area. When she was near the logs that will be used to create a fire, she took out a dagger and said in a whispered voice, "Flash, Eclair!" She raised the dagger then spun it in the air as it turned into a whip with spikes all down it. Yoruichi spun it in the air then cracked the whip at the logs causing lightning to strike it. The logs caught fire instantly. Everyone looked as Yoruichi put the zanpakuto away. The spirit of her zanpakuto manifested. She was a tall light-skinned brunette with her hair in a ponytail, she wore ninja garb and had a mask over her nose and mouth making her look like a ninja. She had two swords attached to her back. Eclair glared at her master and put the dagger at her throat. After a while of getting away from her, Yoruichi smirked at everyone, "Yeah. She doesn't like me at all." Yoruichi looked around looking for a 'victim' then looked at Renji, "Abarai...truth or dare?"

Renji thought for a moment, "Truth."

Yoruichi smirked, "What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever over-heard your zanpakuto say?"

Renji cleared his throat, "Well..."

"Yes Renji?"

He sighed, "I would have to say the most embarrassing would have to be when I walked down the hall and was about to knock on their door. I then heard Snakey say, 'Oh come on Chimpette. Just a peek.' Chimpette then yelled, 'No! I won't let you look under my towel!' After that, it sounded like she punched him and he hit the wall." Everyone busted out laughing.

Haineko calmed down, "Alright alright...let's start with the zanpakuto truth or dare now. We will go in the same order as our masters did. Hyourinmaru...truth or dare."

The cool and collected zanpakuto looked at her, "Truth."

Haineko walked over to him and held onto his arm, "Do you love someone?"

He smirked, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

Haineko whined, "That's not fair!"

Hyourinmaru looked at the two twin boys known as Kogyo to Kotowari, "Truth or dare."

They smiled, "Truth."

Hyourinmaru smiled, "Why are you two so happy all of the time?"

Kogyo to Kotowari looked at each other then to the taller zanpakuto, smiling, "'Cause Shiro-chan is always happy!" They then looked around, "Truth or dare Ecc-chan!" Everyone looked around confused.

Eclair finally spoke up, "Dare."

"Play tag with us!"

Eclair got up then ran around until she finally caught both boys sitting them down. She then looked at Chimpette and Snakey. Eclair and Chimpette did not get along what-so-ever and were enemies. She smirked at Chimpette, "Alright sleezebag, truth or dare?"

Chimpette growled, "Truth."

"Who is the most interesting Shinigami and zanpakuto you have ever met?"

Chimpette glared at her, "The most interesting Shinigami would have to be Yoruichi."

Eclair visibly flinched hearing the sound of her own master's name.

"The most interesting zanpakuto is Senbonzakura."

Eclair turned to Snakey and smiled sweetly, even though he couldn't see it, "Snakey, truth or dare?"

He shrugged, "Dare I guess."

Eclair grinned, "Who does Chimpette love?"

Chimpette opened her eyes wide then looked at Snakey, who was looking at Eclair, "I have no idea. If you want to know, then you have to ask her."

Eclair picked him up off of the ground and held him in the air where not even his tail touched the ground, "You are the one constantly chained to her! How can you, of all people, NOT know who she loves?!"

Chimpette kneed Eclair in the gut making her drop Snakey. Eclair backed up a few steps and glared at Chimpette. Chimpette narrowed her lime green eyes and looked into Eclair's emerald green ones, "I didn't tell him. I have my own secrets that not even Snakey knows. So, leave him alone."

"That's it! I've had it with you Chimpette! This ends right now! We will fight to the death, and I will kill you!"

Chimpette held her hands out signaling for her to come get her, "Bring it on. We will see what happens."

Eclair lunged at Chimpette.

Chimpette dodged and ran to an open clearing where there weren't a lot of people, "Catch me if you can Eclair!"

Eclair drew her dagger and went after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight!**

Chimpette and Eclair moved to the open field where there wasn't anything but the wall around. Chimpette walked over to Snakey and unchained him, "This isn't your fight Snakey, it's mine." She turned away from him and walked out into the field.

Eclair laughed, "How do you expect to beat me when you won't be able to use bankai? He is your partner."

"I don't want him to get hurt. Besides, this battle is between you and me."

Eclair smirked and turned her dagger into the spiked whip, "Flash!" She lashed it at her.

Chimpette stood absolutely still with the sword of Zabimaru in her hand. "Roar," she whispered as she moved out of the way of the whip. The whip hit the ground causing dirt and rock to fly into the air and hide Chimpette from Eclair's sight.

Eclair was getting impatient, "Where the hell are you?! Show yourself!"

"Roar!" a voice bellowed from behind. The top of the sword hit Eclair, throwing her to the ground at Yoruichi's feet. Chimpette walked out of the cloud of dirt and looked at Eclair, "You let your guard down."

Eclair shunpoed behind Chimpette and kicked her hard into the wall. She then placed the palms of her hands on the ground and raised them up creating a maze structure.

Renji ran over, "That isn't fair!"

Yoruichi looked at Eclair, "You are going against the rules of the fight Eclair. Stop this instant."

Eclair lashed the whip at Yoruichi catching her on the side of the cheek and knocking her behind everyone, "Quiet! I don't need your input Yoruichi!" Eclair then hit Yoruichi with the end of the whip causing her to fly into the wall. Renji got to her first and helped her up, supporting her weight.

Yoruichi looked at Renji, "Abarai...I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Because even I can't stop Eclair."

Renji opened his eyes wide then looked out to the maze, "Chimpette! Don't let your guard down! Remember the training!"

Chimpette looked around with her back still against the wall. She didn't see Eclair so she carefully climbed the wall looking around. Chimpette saw the Captains and lieutenants with their zanpakuto watching the fight. All of a sudden she was struck with lightning in the chest and flew back all the way until she landed in front of every captain and lieutenant. She got to her knees weakly, blood sliding down her chin from the corner of her mouth, "Damn you."

Eclair laughed as she walked up to Chimpette, "You are so pathetic. You're just as bad as your master!" She lashed the whip at Chimpette only to have it blocked by the sword of Zabimaru. "Such petty attempts won't save you!" she held out the whip then glared at Chimpette, "Bankai!" The whip in Eclair's hand changed to a large sword, twice as long as Chimpette's whole body. The handle was turned at a right angle and the sword glowed green. Eclair sneered, "Die! Coup de foudre!" She spins the sword fast then points it at Chimpette blasting out strands of lightning.

Chimpette opened her eyes wide then held the sword of Zabimaru up to block the attack only to have it shatter and the lightning blast her through the walls of the maze. She crawled through one whole and her arms gave way.

"Ha! I win! You are weak! No wonder you need a partner who is just as weak as you!" Eclair boasts while facing her.

"Shut up."

"What did you say?" Eclair asked getting pissed.

"I said," Chimpette glared at her, "shut up." Her whole body starts glowing red. She slowly stands and hold her arm toward the ninja and growled, "Hegai...Zekko!" The shards from the broken sword flew at Eclair and hit her from every direction.

Eclair fell to the ground with her sword far away from her. She slowly sat up to see Chimpette still glaring at her with her hand pointing at her, still glowing red, "What are you going to do now? I still have you beat. Without your bankai, you have no chance to beat me." Eclair laughs evilly.

Chimpette raised her arm up to the sky, "Hey! Eclair."

Eclair looked at the severely injured Chimpette with question in her eyes, "What?"

"Who said I couldn't use my bankai?" she growled as she gathered energy in her hand pointing to the sky.

Eclair's eyes when wide, "No...it's impossible. How are you able to master bankai by yourself?! It's not possible!"

Chimpette pointed her hand at Eclair and narrowed her eyes, "Hikotsu...Taiho!" The energy, that she gathered in her hand, shot at Eclair like a beam and hit her with more force that even Renji didn't possess.

Eclair hit the wall then slid down and fell to the ground unconcious. She was turned back into dagger form.

Yoruichi walked over and picked up the dagger then looked at Chimpette, "You beat her. But, how are you able to use bankai by yourself? Not any other zanpakuto can."

Chimpette looked at Yoruichi, blood running down her chin, "I trained to be able to...in case I was separated from Snakey. That blast...could have killed...both of us. Looks like...it will just be...me that...dies." She suddenly fell to the ground unconcious.

Snakey and Senbonzakura ran over to Chimpette trying to help her. Unohana stepped forward and ran a healing hand over her heart, checking the damage, "She is still alive, but she is dangerously weak. We would never make it to the Squad 4 Barracks in time to save her...she would die. We have to perform here." Unohana turned to her lieutenant, "Isane, please come help me. We need to sustain her life force as much as we can until we get our equipment."

Isane ran over and helped Captain Unohana use their healing powers to save her.

~2 Hours Later~

The members of Squad 4 showed up with the equipment. Unohana and Isane worked hard and healed her. The zanpakuto's heart rate dropped dramatically causing everyone to panic. Isane started performing CPR on Chimpette to try to help her. It was not working so she used her healing powers and started again. Chimpette's heart beat once more then the line went dead. Isane and Unohana tried everything they could to try to bring her back to life, but nothing worked. The captain and lieutenant of Squad 4 stepped back and prayed for her.

Renji and Snakey ran to her to try to use the power they had to help her. Renji used as much of his kido that he could to bring her back...but nothing worked.

Snakey attached the chain onto himself and called out, "Bankai!" Nothing happened. Snakey started to cry, "Bankai!" It wasn't working. He screamed, "BANKAI!" Still, nothing worked. She was gone. Snakey lay against her and cried his eyes out.

Senbonzakura walked over and placed a hand on her cheek, "Chimpette. You can't die...you can't."

...

"Chimpette...please. I-I love you Chimpette," Senbonzakura said as he took his mask off and cried.

All the zanpakuto started crying. Haineko walked over to Chimpette's body then knealed down and looked at everyone, "We can't let her die! She is one of us! Join hands...we can save her!" Haineko took a hold of her hand then reached a hand out for someone else to take.

Tobiume stepped forward and took hold of Haineko's hand.

Hyourinmaru took hold of Tobiume's hand.

Hozukimaru took Hyourinmaru's hand.

Ruriiru Kujaku took Hozukimaru's hand.

Sode no Shirayuki took Kujaku's hand.

Zangetsu took Shirayuki's hand.

Wabisuke took Zangetsu's hand.

Kazeshini took Wabisuke's hand.

Suzumebachi took Kazeshini's hand.

Katen Kogyoshi took Suzumebachi's hand.

Sogyo no Kotowari took Kogyoshi's hand.

Minazuki took Kotowari's hand.

Gegetsuburi took Minazuki's hand.

Tengen put it's finger on Gegetsuburi.

Ashisogi Jizou touched Tengen's finger.

Senbonzakura took Jizou's hand.

Snakey took Senbonzakura's hand and Chimpette's hand.

They all glow the color of their master's aura and said together, "Rejuvenate."

Chimpette started glowing red again then the glowing fades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alive**

Everyone was looking at Chimpette's motionless body. Even all of the zanpakuto together couldn't bring her back. All of a sudden, Chimpette gasped for air and coughed. Senbonzakura and Snakey both ran to her and helped her sit up.

Chimpette opened her eyes and looked at everyone's worried face, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Snakey pounced on her and hugged her, "I thought I lost you forever!" He cried on her chest and refused to let go of her.

Chimpette smiled and held the boy close, "You can't get rid of me that easily you perverted little bastard."

He grinned evilly, "You better not die yet. If you do I will never let you live it down you fat ass baboon."

Chimpette hit him on top of the head and pushed him off of her. Just as she was about to stand, a hand came into her view as an offering of assistance. She looked up and saw that it was Senbonzakura, whom was offering to help her up. Chimpette moved some hair out of her face then took the hand offered to her, standing up. Once standing, she looked at Senbonzakura and smiles, "I have to talk with you later, hopefully alone."

Senbonzakura nodded, "Just tell me when and where and I will be there as soon as I can."

She smiled and looked at the others, "Thank you. Everyone. You all saved me." She looked at Haineko playfully, "I thought I was a disruptance for you."

Haineko walked forward and hugged her, "You are...but nothing would be the same if you died. I wouldn't have anyone to pick on." She winked at the last part.

Chimpette laughed, "Oh well. You're stuck with me now though."

Haineko smiled, "We wouldn't have it any other way."

They all laughed and went back to their masters. As soon as Chimpette stepped in front of Renji she was trapped in a smothering hug. She managed to cough out, "Renji...can't...breath!"

He let go, "Sorry Chimpette, I thought we almost lost you."

"I can see that. Renji, I'm not going anywhere." Chimpette smiled and hugged him. She pulled away then punched him playfully, "Let's have some fun."

Everyone went back to their game. Chimpette sat in the same spot as before, except this time Senbonzakura sat closer to her. She turned toward him and leaned against his shoulder, exausted. She looked up at him, "Thank you, Senbonzakura."

He looked at her, "For what?"

Chimpette just smiled, "You'll see." She looked at Haineko, "Hey Haineko...how about we all play a new game?"

The feline zanpakuto cocked an eyebrow at her, "And what game would that be?"

Chimpette smirked then took a wine bottle out of a bag and held it up, "Spin the bottle. You up for it?"

Haineko narrowed her eyes playfully, "Oh, you're on."

Chimpette smiled then placed the bottle on the table, "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Haineko yells. She takes hold of the nozzle then spins it. It spins fast then gradually slows down before it points directly in front of her, at Chimpette. The masters are behind their zanpakuto watching as Haineko stood up and walked over to Chimpette. She kissed Chimpette on the cheek then sat back in her seat.

Chimpette smirked then spun the bottle. It took a little bit before it slowed down and pointed beside Chimpette, to Snakey. She laughed then placed a big wet kiss on his cheek playfully. Yoruichi had brought a camera from the World of the Living and took a picture.

Snakey pulled away from her and wiped his cheek with his sleave then spun the bottle watching it land on Suzumebachi. He kissed his finger then poked her.

She spun the bottle and landed on Senbonzakura. Suzumebachi flew over, kissed his cheek, then flew away quickly.

Senbonzakura took a deep breath then spun the bottle. It spun fast then started slowing down when halfway around the table.

The bottle passed Tobiume.

Then Gegetsuburi.

Then Hyourinmaru.

Then Wabisuke.

Then Sogyo Kotowari.

Then Snakey...

If finally stopped on the sexy zanpakuto sitting beside him! He was actually going to be able to kiss her! Senbonzakura looked beside him to only see an empty spot beside himself. Senbonzakura looked around then finally saw Chimpette running back then sit back where she was.

"Sorry! Renji pulled me away for a second to tell me something." She looked at bottle pointing at her then looked at Haineko, "Who spun the bottle? It is pointed to me."

Haineko grinned wide then pointed to the samarai zanpakuto beside Chimpette.

Chimpette looked at Senbonzakura, "You spun the bottle?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Chimpette then grinned cockily, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Senbonzakura then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her full on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He then sucked on her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth, then he slipped in his tongue and fought hers for dominance. The whole time this was going on, the other zanpakuto were clapping and urging them on.

The two pull apart laughing then smiled. Snakey hung on both of their shoulders and they all laughed as Chimpette yelled at Snakey again.

By the end of the night, everyone was laughing and getting drunk. Snakey had passed out at midnight, but Chimpette and Senbonzakura were awake sitting on a rooftop overlooking the Camp Out.

Chimpette leaned on Senbonzakura's shoulder and looked up at the moon and sighed contently, "Could this night get any better?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I have no idea, but as long as I'm with you, then I don't care."

She laughed, "You are such a hopeless romantic."

"Yes. Hopelessly in love with you."

Chimpette punched him lightly on the arm, "Now you sound like a romance novel."

Senbonzakura grinned widely then looked into her dazzling lime green eyes, "If that's the case, then you can flip through my pages anytime."

She elbowed him playfully, "Oh shut up."


End file.
